Scorpia and Catra stay in the crimson wastes
by Tarneercat1999
Summary: Scorpia and catra stay in the crimson wastes, everyone is happy, and no one ( Scorpia) gets emotional crippled, but instead gets to be happy. As does Catra.


Scorpia-" So why would we go back? Let's stay here. Forget Hordak, forget Adora, forget all of them. We could rule the crimson wastes Together. Just the two of us. We could. Ya know. Be happy."

Catra-" I- I don't. I have to go check on the prisoner."

Catra leaves the room to go interrogate Adora. As she walks through the hallway she suddenly has a revelation. She realises that Scorpia was right. In one day she had done more in a desert that in the horde army. For the first time in her life-She had something to loose that was within her control. She had someone to loose. Catra looked at She-ra's sword for what felt like an eternity, staring back at her own reflection. Only to be broken by the sound of Adora struggling In the next room.

Catra entered the room, she had made up her mind.

Catra-" Leave us!"

She said to the guard, they left soon after. Catra just stood there, overlooking Adora.

Adora-" What are you doing here Catra?"

Catra-" Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing." She said pointing the sword at her throat.

Adora-" you heard what the message said. Whatever Hordak wants he can't be allowed to have it, you must understand what's at stake."

Catra-"... I do." Catra sat down in front of her captive former friend. " You know something Adora? For the longest time, I have secretly blamed you for everything bad that has happened in my life. You where always Shadow-weavers favourite, you always got the perks, and you hardly got In trouble. Meanwhile whenever I so much as breath in the wrong direction, I got the bad end of the belt. But you know something?"

Catra cut Adora loose.

Catra-" I don't care anymore."

Adora-" what are you...?"

Catra-" listen to me very carefully. Take your sword, take your mission, and get out of my life."

Adora stood up and took her sword back.

Adora-" Catra..."

Catra-" I'm sorry." They both stood there In silence. " I'm sorry for everything that was my fault. But I will not, and never! Be sorry for what I did, after you left. Illegal see you out."

Catra escorted Adora, out of the holding cell. The two of them walked In silence, passing Scorpia, who looked on with surprised worry. After reaching the door, Catra have Adora a map and enough food to reach bright moon. Before leaving, Adora wanted to clear the air.

Adora-" Catra. I'm sorry for how I made you feel. I never meant to abandon you. I just wanted something more than my current life could offer."

Catra-" I can't understand that. Or at least-now I can. I hope you find what your looking for, Adora. I really do."

Adora hugged, Catra and she hugged her back. The two said Goodbye, and went here separate ways. Catra went inside where her second in command was waiting.

Scorpia-" what happened?"

Catra-" follow me. Now."

Scorpia was worried, she tailed a silent Catra into a empty room, illuminated by blue lights.

Catra-" Close the door."

Scorpia shut the door. She was concerned about what was going to happen next.

Scorpia-" Catra, what are you...?"

As Scorpia turned, Catra wrapped her arms around her exoskeleton, and kissed her. At first Scorpia didn't register what happened, but when the shock wore off she kissed her Wildcat back with equal passion, wrapping her claws around her partner. Catra broke off the kiss to look into her sparkling eyes.

Scorpia-" where did that come from? Not that I'm complaining."

Catra laughed and hinted that she wanted to be held by Scorpia. Scorpia took the hint.

Catra-" you're right. I have everything I need. I have an army, I have a base, and I have you. My beautiful, buff, loyal, guardian. I'm an idiot for not recognising you sooner. I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you, I want to change. I want to change for you."

Scorpia-" just promise you won't change too much."

Catra-" you got it." Catra placed her hand on her new lovers face, looked her in the eyes, and said. " I love you."

Scorpia was overcome with emotions. Everything she had wanted was happening, and she didactic question it. She just said.

Scorpia-" I love you too."

Catra-" i wanna be your Wildcat. And if you ever tell anyone I said that I will cut off your tail."

Scorpia-" it'll be our secret."

The two kissed again, and later planned their new lives together. Ruling the Crimson Wastes as the Queens Of The Wasteland.

End.


End file.
